


Something New

by craftyuworks



Series: Perfume x Pumpkin [Purple x Orange] [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Healing, Other, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyuworks/pseuds/craftyuworks
Summary: Perfume and Pumpkin arrive back at the hub from their last game. Now that the two have seen how the other acts, it's up to them to figure out what kind of relationship they'll work on.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us), Purple/Orange (Among Us)
Series: Perfume x Pumpkin [Purple x Orange] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking the series out! Hope you enjoy!

Perfume wasn’t the biggest competitor in the station by any means but was definitely well known amongst many. They were known for their vast amount of victories as an imposter along with their incredibly violent ways of winning the game. Every single time they were picked as imposter, it was assumed they’d either kill the entire crew or at least get close to. That’s why when they arrived back at the station accompanied, there was a good chunk of confusion. 

“Is that… Perfume with one of the crew mates?” 

“I think so…”

“What are they doing?”

The crowd murmured inquiries to either other and pointed as the two walked through the building hand in hand.

“Speak up, I can’t hear you,” they growled as they walked with Pumpkin. He wasn’t used to so many eyes on him. He just followed along with Perfume and tried not to pay attention to the swarm of people staring at them. 

“Just look ahead and ignore them,” Perfume spoke, almost as if they could hear his nervous thinking. He did as suggested and continued on in the lobby. They finally reached the entrance to the waiting hub and entered. 

Garden and King sat at the large semi-circle of a couch that laid in the middle of the hub. They looked at the two as they entered, still linked together. 

“What the hell was that earlier?!” Garden snapped at them. Perfume slipped away from the hold and headed to the cleansing station by the entrance. “You were in my way and being an ass. What else was I to do?” She huffed at him as she leaned back and crossed her arms. Pumpkin looked down at his hand to see red stained on his glove. He followed Perfume to the station and waited patiently for his turn. The two set their oxygen tanks besides the door. Perfume stepped into the chamber and let the water jets work away most of the blood. A small pump shot a mixture of chemicals and cleaning solution at the most affected areas before being rinsed again. They stepped out and entered the drying chamber. Pumpkin entered the station to retrieve the same treatment. 

Perfume stepped out of the drying chamber completely cleaned. They went to their tank and pulled out their concealed and red stained knife. “You find a new place to hide that thing everytime,” King scoffed. Perfume headed to their station and grabbed a pair of rags from their desk. “Yep. No hard feelings.” They poured a clear cleaning solution over the blade and wiped it with one of the rags. Pumpkin got out of the drying station and sat on the couch with others. The two were sat on opposing ends of the couch so he sat in the middle, still keeping distance with them. 

Perfume put the dirtied rag on their desk and grabbed the clean one. They came over to the couch and sat besides Pumpkin. He sat still with his legs crossed and as Perfume settled next to him. He admired as they dried and gave the dagger a shine. King watched the two and finally hopped in. “By the way, what’s going on with you, Perfume? You going soft for this one?” Perfume didn’t bother looking at him. “I don’t mind cleaning this dagger again, you know that.” King chuckled, “Alright, I won’t push.” Pumpkin looked at Perfume whose focus was on their weapon. “I have the same question though… what is this?” He titled his head in curiosity. Perfume took the time to look at him. Pumpkin continued, “I mean, are we friends? I can’t tell.” Perfume let their knife rest on their knee for a moment. “I don’t know, but I like holding your hand and being with you.”  
“I was right! You _are_ going soft!” Perfume picked their knife up and aimed at King, successfully launching the knife into his shoulder. “OW- you sonovabitch!” He held his shoulder while Perfume got up and yanked the blade out. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, asshole.” They went back to their desk to grab more solution. Pumpkin stared as they cleaned the blade once again. “Why aren’t you getting the same treatment as us?” Garden asked Pumpkin. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “I wish I knew.” His eyes wandered to one of Perfume’s rags for cleansing their knife on the couch. He picked it up and trailed over to them.   
“Here, you forgot this.” He placed the rag onto the table as Perfume looked at him. “Thank you,” they spoke quietly. Pumpkin went back to the couch and hopped over the backrest, landing on the cushion. King had left for the medical room off to the side of the hub. As he entered, Bud and Blue Cheese exited since their respawning process had finished. “What happened to him?” Blue Cheese asked, gesturing to him. “Perfume shanked him for pointing out their obvious feelings for that guy in the orange suit,” Garden spoke.

“And I will shank you too if you refer to him as ‘ _ that guy in the orange suit _ ’ again. His name is Pumpkin.”

She shrugged, “What’d I say?” Bud was a bit sour at them since they pinned the blame on her but she couldn’t help but giggle. Perfume stored away their weapon before returning to the couch. They sat by Pumpkin again, who offered his hand first this time. Perfume looked at the hand and back to him before accepting.   
“Seriously, what the hell?” Garden demanded. Perfume shot a glance at her. 

“What?”

“You’ve gone through countless rounds of being the imposter and murdering every single crew mate you’ve been able to, why spare him?”

“Well for starters, he isn’t an annoying ass like you.”

Garden rolled her eyes, “Wow, such a big difference. What’s next, he walks differently than us?”

Pumpkin started to get uncomfortable with the negativity and found himself scooting away from her, only leading him to sit closer with Perfume. “Why the hell are you so worked up about him?” they asked, their tone sounding more harsh.

“Because you’re suddenly acting like a sweetheart to him! Are you just buttering him up to be a more interesting kill later?” 

“That’s it,” Perfume declared, pulling their hand away from Pumpkin and crossing over to Garden. They planted their knee into her stomach and grabbed her neck, squeezing all the air out of her. Pumpkin and Blue Cheese rushed to them, trying to pull them off.   
“P-Perfume, get off of her!” he spoke. Garden choked as she reached for their neck and started pushing them. Finally, they gave in and stopped. They stood up as they were being pulled away by the others. Garden took in a breath. She looked at Pumpkin as she rubbed her neck. “They’re not gonna stick with you for long, you know? Eventually they’re gonna be killing you every time they get. They’re just acting like they care about you to make things interesti-” 

_ BANG! _

Pumpkin and Blue Cheese looked at Perfume who was holding a gun in their hand.   
“Did you take that outta my tank?!” Blue Cheese accused. Perfume shoved the gun into their hand. “She was getting on my last nerve.” Pumpkin stared at them, feeling his blood pressure rising. “I-I need a minute,” he exclaimed before running to the back of the hub and to the balcony. Perfume watched as he slipped through the door. Blue Cheese tapped them on the shoulder. “I think you should go talk to him…”

Without another word, they started for the door. 

Bud peaked her head from behind the other end of the couch. Blue Cheese looked at her. “Help me bring her to the infirmary?” they asked. She nodded quickly.

Pumpkin sat on the balcony with his legs pressed up against his chest and his face buried in his knees. Hearing the door open, he didn’t bother to look up. 

“...Pumpkin.”

“Is it true?”

Perfume stayed silent.

“Are you just being nice to me so it’ll be more fun killing me later? Am I just entertainment to you?” he looked up to them. They stared back quietly before taking a seat next to him. “No.”

“Then what’s the point of acting so different around me?”

Perfume shrugged. “I don’t try to. Usually I hate everyone who I end up in a hub with. I make it clear so they don’t try to act friendly with me because we’re only going to see each other for a week at a time before changing hubs again. If I see someone I’ve already met, it just gives me a headstart on knowing their weaknesses.” They paused. 

“I don’t know why I can’t hate you. There’s something about the way you acted during the game that made me feel… different.” Pumpkin stared at them. 

“You’re the first person I’ve liked out of all the events. I don’t know what that really means, but… holding your hand felt nice. And so did sitting with you earlier.” Pumpkin stared at them in awe. Perfume looked away. “Sounds fucking stupid when I say it outloud. We’ve only known each other for a few hours-”

“But I feel the same way!” Pumpkin immediately grabbed their attention again. “You… you scare me but make me feel safe at the same time. Like you seem really sweet at the end of the day but… you’re incredibly violent with everyone… except me.” He looked at them nervously. “Will that change? Will you snap at me too?”

Perfume shook their head. “You’re the only one I don’t want to hurt. I want you to know that.”

“How can I know for sure?”

“I’ll prove it to you. If you don’t believe me… I won’t bother you. But please,” they pleaded, “give me a chance.” 

Pumpkin looked at them hesitantly. This was an incredibly dangerous choice to make. He could be falling into a trap for all he knew. What if they were lying? Is this all just so they could get more entertainment out of this?

The two kept their focus on each other. Pumpkin took a deep breath. Taking a chance, he threw his arms over Perume’s shoulders and pulled them into an embrace. 

“Of course.” Something in his gut said things would be alright. He didn’t fully trust the feeling, but he was willing to risk it. 

Perfume sat in the embrace unsure of what to do. They didn’t want to get too comfortable yet just in case things didn’t end well but couldn’t help it.

“Thank you,” Perfume spoke quietly before burying their face into Pumpkin’s shoulder. 


End file.
